The Battle of Ninetails and Waka
by donthugmeimscared
Summary: As the title says, Waka and Ninetails face off. Oneshot deal, character death. Rated T for blood and gore. R&R appreaciated, people. Enjoy! Story is mine, not Okami!


**This is just a oneshot deal here, nothing massive. Ninetails is my favourite boss, so I wondered what it would be like if he and (Ushi)Waka faced off. Ah, anyway, there's some blood and gore, but nothing like heads flying or anything. I would appreciate some R&R, but have fun, and enjoy!**

**Note: May contain spoilers for _Okami! _**

**Disclaimer: _Okami_ and the characters mentioned here do NOT belong to me!**

_'Ushiwaka...'_ I whispered in a singy songy tone, taunting the injured fool. One of my nine tails flicked back and forth, dripping red ink.

The blondie staggered to his feet, one arm holding his rib cage. thick streams of blood streaked down his clothing.

I laughed, baring my small sharp teeth. i raised my lightning sword mockingly, glancing at its edge. It was slick with his blood.

'Why do you still stand, even when your lover is far gone?' I twirled my sword in Rao's hand with ease. 'Is it revenge that drives you? Or just plain stupidity?'

Waka growled, rage sparking up in his green eyes. He lunged at me, trying to slash my shoulder. I leapt back, still laughing in his face. I brought my sword around, which flew over his head, missing by inches. He jerked forward, his sword flashing. i skipped to the side and swung the butt of my hilt down, crushing it into his temple. But not hard enough to kill him.

Yet.

I spun around, letting my sinister cackle rise and fall in Rao's voice, an elated sound. 'This is fun, dontcha think?' i hissed, standing over his struggling form. 'Too bad your soul mate ain't here to see it.'

The Tao Master turned his head towards me slightly, anger burning in his gaze. Blood leaked from the corner of his mouth and onto the stony, smooth floor.

'What...What did you do to...' he took a shuddering breath, more blood spilling from his body. 'to her...?'

My lightning sword flipped in my grasp. 'I got rid of her.' i stated simply, taunting him even more. 'Of course, not without leaving a couple things to remember me by.'

With surprising speed, Waka leapt to his feet. The floor was slick with both of our blood. 'What. Did. You. Do!' he pointed the end of his katana at me, his glowing sword in his other hand, which was wrapped around his gut.

'I don't think you wanna know the details, blondie.' I straightened up, resting the flat side of my lightning sword against Rao's shoulder. 'Our little fight was pretty gruesome. Lots of blood spilled, though, i can tell ya that.'

'Tell me!' he yelled, a sudden fierce light sparking up in his eyes. The sword pointed at me shook.

'Well, if you're so desperate to know what has happened to your beloved...' I smirked, showing some more fangs. 'She's gone.'

'Gone where?' he asked, his voice quiet with deadliness.

'Gone as in dead. Your pretty little crush is dead. I killed her myself,' i said, allowing pride to leak into Rao's voice. 'You'll never see her again.'

At first, bleak shock flitted across the prophet's blood stained face, then his expression hardened. 'You're lying.'

'Am i? Then why do i stand before you, instead of her?'

He didn't respond, though denial was all over his face.

'Why do you still fight?' i asked him again. 'There is nothing left for you to fight for.'

His grip tightened and shook some more. 'There,' he grounded out, 'is always, something to fight for.'

He leapt with surprising speed, catching me off guard. I titled Rao's head back at the last second, and his sword, which had intended to stab straight through the skull, only glanced diagonally off the bridge of my nose and sending a slice of pain through my face.

Growling, i knocked the blade away with my own, and bit down on his smooth pale arm that passed by.

He recoiled in surprise and a cry of pain, and tore his arm from my jaw.

I spat out the taste of his blood, wiping my mouth with the back of Rao's wrist. A bloody smirk spread across my face, and i shoved him back with my sword, electricity sparking through the air. He blocked it a the last second with his katana, but was still forced back. He stumbled, getting weaker by the second. i made my decision.

'Are you ready to finally meet me, Ushiwaka?' I fingered the sharp edge of my blade. I flicked one tail to the right splattering red ink everywhere.

Suspicion flew across his face. 'Meet you?'

'Yeah, meet me. I find this body i have inhabited a little odd and disproportionate, wouldn't you agree?'

Waka said nothing, only blinking with his hard gaze as his blood travelled down his pale skin. I laughed.

In a quick, swift movement, i jerked to the right, dropping the dead priestess's body and spinning around to face Waka again. Rao's broken corpse fell to the bloody ground with a hollow thud.

Waka's eyes narrowed on me, finally seeing who i was for the first time.

I crossed my arms, smiling slyly. 'What a lovely little lady she was, _oui_?'

Waka scowled at the mocking use of his language back on the Moon. 'You are a monster, Demon Lord Ninetails. You will meet your demise soon.'

'Is that so?' i asked cockily. 'You gonna be the one to get rid of me?' I stood over his half keeled over form. I dipped my fingertips in the blood on the floor and smeared it across his face, kneeling next to the stupid, dying prophet.

'You'll see her again,' i hissed, baring my crimson stained fangs. His eyes darkened, knowing i wasn't talking about Rao anymore. 'I'm sure you'll both be extremely happy together.'

I leaned in closer, letting malice glint in my eyes. 'In the afterlife.'

Waka glared at me, his bloody mouth half open as he struggled to breathe. 'If i go to the afterlife...' he paused, gulping in air. 'Then...i'll take you with me!'

He twitched violently towards me, sword flying. I pitched to the side, and his sword missed my face and tore through my collar bone area instead. Scowling, i leapt back, just as Waka lunged forward. I lashed my sword to the side, batting his away.

a burning line cut across my face, from temple to opposite jaw line, spewing red blood in every direction. i blankly looked to Waka, only to find his arm around his face as if he was sneezing into his elbow or something. But i knew he wasn't.

In his hand was that glowy sword of his, Pillow Talk or whatever, and i caught a glimpse of bright red on the blade.

I swung back, bringing my lightning sword up to shield me from another attack. I blinked away the hot blood coursing down from my cut, and gingerly touched my face, feeling sharp stabs of pain shooting through underneath my skin. My hand fell away crimson, which wasn't a huge surprise, and i glared at the prophet, who was regaining his stance. Then i realized something.

'So,' i growled. 'do you carve Xs on your opponents' faces regularly so you'll know where to hit?'

The Moon Triber managed a blood stained smirk. '_Non_, Demon Lord Ninetails, i do not. But i must admit, it does amuse me.'

I bared my fangs and jumped at him, sword poised high and thirsty for blood. But Waka was ready.

His sword and mine clashed in a series of sparks, blood splatters and angry growling. I summoned up lightning from the clouds, and shot streaks of electricity at the prophet. He cleverly leapt and twirled to dodge, knowing he couldn't stop my lightning.

Stupid prancing boy. I hissed angrily in my head. I swung my blade in my grasp, all nine of my tails painting patterns in the air.

Wind, lightning, ice...the prophet dodged them all.

'Quit prancing around like a girly man and fight!' i snarled, exposing my bloody fangs. Waka only grinned as he landed.

'You are getting frustrated with my tactics, _mon ami_?' he flicked his sword to get rid of the blood on its edge.

'They aren't tactics if you don't fight.' i rasped in my animal like voice.

'But why fight?' he asked in a mocking tone. 'Why fight when there is nothing left to fight for?'

Frustration and fatigue spiked my temper. The foolish boy was throwing my words back at me. 'I actually have a goal left.' i smoothed out my expression into a cocky look. 'One i will not fail at.'

Waka scowled at me, both swords raised. 'What goal might that be?'

'To KILL YOU!' i shrieked, and slashed forward as i soared through the air towards him. He grunted as the force of our blades clashed together again and again.

Up, down, left, right. I moved without thinking, attacking any opening i saw. I flipped my sword in my grasp, spinning it up in the air. I flicked my wrist to the side roughly, dragging that stupid glowing flute sword from Waka's grip. I laughed, a sudden feeling of recklessness and bloodlust shooting through me. Waka brandished his katana instead, going on defence mode. I slashed my sword around myself in a crazed frenzy, laughing and choking. I pelted relentless blows on the blondie, whipping around again and again.

The prophet's eyes were wide with blank shock and a little bit of fear. I whisked my sword around again, cackling. He missed a beat this time.

My blade sliced across his chest, cutting out a fine trail of blood. It severed through his clothes and skin, and i lashed my sword around for a second cut. This one went from his rib to the opposite hip. My lightning sword stabbed itself into the ground, splattered with blood.

My voice rose and fell randomly in a drunken sound, and i staggered. I swung to the side, my hand falling limply from the hilt of my blade. I stumbled towards the prophet, and i grinned crazily.

Waka stood there, a blank look crossing his features. Slowly, he looked down at his own body, a glazed looking passing through his eyes. the blondie raised his head, just as slow, to look me straight in the eye with a numb gaze. One of his hands reached up and shakily roamed over the huge cuts, drawing out more blood...

'Demon Lord Ninetails...' Waka whispered. The hand fell limply to his side.

'What is it that you want, blondie?' i growled, fangs bared in a smirk.

'You win.'

Waka's legs folded under him like paper, and his form crumpled to the ground. I stood over him.

His huge wounds bled heavily, seeping into his torn clothes and spilling onto the ground. His golden hair was stained with crimson, and his green eyes were hidden beneath his eyelids. I grinned.

_'Sinner_,' i hissed, kneeling down next to his slowly cooling corpse. 'You have always been one. Your guilt has been eating you for 200 years, prophet. It's just about the right time where Death has finally claimed you as one of her own. And besides, hadn't you known? I always win, Ushiwaka. _Always_.'

* * *

><p><strong>Ooookkk...so, like I said before, this is just a oneshot.<br>You can decide whoever Waka's 'pretty little crush' is, and whether or not she's actually dead.**

**Waka originally was supposed to die, but I dunno, if you're a diehard Waka lover, and you hate that, you can just imagine that he survived. Not a big deal.  
>Besides, our little Moon Triber always survives, doesn't he? First that war when Yami first invaded, then for another 100 years down in Nippon, then survived AGAIN after Yami blasted him off the platform! He's like a cockroach; he just doesn't die!<strong>

**Ah, well, anyway. Enough of my rant. Hope you liked it! :D Au revoir!**


End file.
